


Kaede X Kirumi

by HazyDragon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), BDSM, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyDragon/pseuds/HazyDragon
Summary: Kirumi needs to stop focusing, on work so much, Kaede finds a way to clear her mind, use you're imagination from here on folks
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kaede X Kirumi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm bored asf and its almost 5 am lol and Im gonna post this and probably forget it but yeah lmao idc

Kirumi was dusting her girlfriend's trophies, making sure they were perfect. She always put in all of her effort when she was asked to clean or help, after all she was the ultimate maid, but after a while sometimes she just wanted to catch a break, but that was against the rules of being a maid. Just when she finished dusting, Kaede walked in the room.

"Hi Kirumi! Is everything alright?" Kaede asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Yes, is there a request you need me to fill?" She questioned.

"Kirumi," Kaede started, "Do you ever take a break? You're always overworking yourself, you know you matter too."

"I simply cannot take a break, it's against my rules, please stop asking me this question, love, I just can't, I need to serve others, it's my duty and talent after all."

"I know, but it was worth a try." Kaede went over and put her stuff up.

"..."

Kirumi stood there, waiting, she didn't know what she was waiting for, but she was.

"Are you alright?" Kaede asked, which snapped Kirumi out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yes, but maybe..." She thought before finally admitting, as she looked up at Kaede who sat at the edge of the bed. "I do need a break, and I do just need to clear my mind."

"Yeah, I understand Kirumi, I know exactly how you feel." Kaede replied. "I know some techniques that'll help you-" She stopped as she looked at Kirumi who was giving her a soft sweet smile.

"Thank you for taking care of me, and asking me how I am, I'm sorry I always get so invested in helping everyone I just lose track…." 

Kaede walked over to her, and hushed her as she gave her a hug…. 

"Of course, that's what girlfriends do!"

"..."

They hugged for a minute before Kirumi grabbed her tightly. Kaede blushed and Immediately felt her heartbeat raise. When Kirumi finally let her go, Kaede stood there, and they stared into each other's eyes until Kaede grabbed her face and kissed her. Kirumi kissed her back before they had another idea. 

Kaede pushed her down onto the bed, and started kissing her neck, Kirumi quietly moaned. She hugged Kaede closer as she started licking around her neck. Kirumi gently pushed her off before untying Kaede's tie.

Kaede took off her own vest and shirt as she looked back at Kirumi, who was admiring her beautiful body. Kaede kissed her and felt Kirumi touch and start to caress her breasts. Kaede started taking off Kirumi's clothes, and got a rush of excitement after seeing Kirumi's black bra. 

Kaede reached out to grab Kirumi's tits, to which Kirumi moaned quietly. They both kept kissing and rubbing each other's breasts until Kaede got up. Kirumi watched her as she took off all of her clothes, tossing everything aside and got under her bed to grab a leash.

Kirumi followed, taking the rest of hers off only as she suddenly felt the tightness wrap around her neck, and her head was forcefully tilted up.

"I want you to put this collar on you nasty slut, and I want you to give me an immense amount of pleasure, you are not allowed to leave this room without my consent, do you hear me whore?" Kaede demanded, she felt bad for not asking Kirumi if this was okay but seeing her eyes spark with some excitement, she knew it was okay to continue. 

"Yes, master, I will do as you ask, please, make me your cumslut!" Kirumi put the collar on as Kaede laid down and then immediately crawled down between Kaede's legs.

She started to gently rub the outer part of Kaede's labia, and then started to gently touch her clit. Kaede hummed in excitement, Kirumi took this as a sign to rub faster.

She started rubbing faster, and then started to lick the outer part of her vagina. Kaede quietly moaned and gave the leash a little tug. Kirumi started to stick her tongue in Kaede's vagina, but it wasn't that long, so she decided to lick her clit and finger fuck Kaede. Kaede tugged a little harder and started to move her hips a bit. Kirumi continued to finger her even though her fingers started to hurt and cramp over how tight Kaede was.

Kaede bucked her hips forward as Kirumi kept licking and fingering, all of this pain and pressure started to get tense on Kaede's pelvis hurt, but it felt so good. She kept moaning louder and louder as her eyes closed tight, then she suddenly felt euphoric.

When she opened her eyes and loosened her grip, she realized that she may have been tugging too hard, but then she saw Kirumi getting excited.

Kirumi licked up Kaede's cum, lapping and swallowing as much as she could, it was the perfect mix between sweet and salty and it was just so tasty.

"Oh, fuck, mistress, please, please give me more, I need this. I deserve to be punished. Oh, please, master, please for God's sake fuck me, fuck me hard!" Kirumi begged and yelled as she pleaded on her knees she screamed, "Please cum all over my face, cum all over my tits, my ass, my virgin pussy, please! Please, just cum all over me! I want to be yours, all yours mommy, just make me your sex slave, I need this!"

Kaede was shocked, was almost even a bit worried. The once so calm and collective maid who never showed any interest in anything sexual was now begging to be desired object for sex. What the Hell did she get herself, she knew it was wrong, it was horrid and that she was sinning but seeing Kirumi in this state just turned her on and made her want more, and she knew Kirumi wanted more, so it was okay. She went over to her dresser and grabbed her strap on out, and after adjusting it, she turned around to see Kirumi all sprawled out on the bed.

As Kaede went closer to her, she started to rub the tip of the dildo on Kirumi's entrance but accidentally slid in a bit because of how wet she was. She didn't expect that but Kirumi moaned loudly urging Kaede to continue. Kaede slowly moved in and out of Kirumi, only letting a few inches in. Kirumi was moaning moderately loud and started lightly grabbing the sheets. After a few minutes, Kirumi started moving her hips along at Kaede's pace before yelling out another vulgar thing that just made Kaede want to fuck her faster.

"Fuck yes, mistress!" Kirumi yelled. "Please fuck me harder! You're doing such a good job!" Kirumi yelled, as she started rubbing her own clit, still moving her hips along with Kaede.

Kaede went faster and went further in, making Kirumi gasp. She continued for a few minutes before stopping randomly.

"What's wrong? Am I not doing a good job?" Kirumi quickly asked. "Is everything alright?"

Kaede nodded and she got out her vibrator and Kirumi laid her head back down, and let Kaede do what she needed.

When she walked over, Kaede turned it on the lowest setting, and started where left off, Kirumi already started moaning loudly, but when she felt the vibrator slowly touch her, she felt like yelling the most vulgar, nastiest things she could think to make Kaede fuck her harder. It felt amazing and she wanted more, she needed more. 

"Fucking, HARDER!" She yelled as she violently thrusts her hips forward. Kaede obeyed and shoved the whole thing in making her moan louder. 

Kirumi was never this loud and Kaede never thought she had the capability of almost making her ears burst but this opportunity was too great to pass up Kaede fucked Kirumi harder, when she got too loud she tugged on the leash as hard as she could reminding Kirumi that she is still in charge. 

Kaede slowly pulled out of Kirumi, making her stop again, and tossed the vibrator to the side, but before Kirumi could ask what was wrong Kaede interrupted.

"Can I hit you?"

She sat there confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Can I hit you? Y'know, can I slap you, insult you, hurt you- Can I hurt you? It's alright if you don't want me to, it's just a kink, I guess." She explained, Kirumi sat there for a bit before agreeing.

"Just be easy on me, okay?" Kirumi watched Kaede grab a whip and Kirumi turned over so they could do doggy. Kirumi never tried this before, but knew immediately she would love it.

"I'm gonna hit you, okay? Tell me when it's too much or to stop." 

Kaede starting fucking her from the back and it was all fine until the crack and slash of a whip hit Kirumi's back. The pain was somewhat great but it didn't feel bad, in fact, it felt amazing, Kirumi moaned louder and Kaede started again.

"Was that okay?" Kaede asked as she grabbed Kirumi's hips and pushed them towards hers.

"Oh fuck yes, please do it again." Kirumi felt a sharp pain against her back again and she started moving on Kaede's lap faster.

Kaede kept pushing and pulling the dildo out and slapping her as Kirumi turned on and used the vibrator against herself. Kirumi just kept yelling and moaning all this pressure, pain, and pleasure was just so much. It was amazing it just kept building and building and Kirumi didn't know if she could take it anymore, and that's when she came.

Cumming everywhere along with the yelling made Kaede stop and slowly pull out. Kirumi laid down on her back again and was breathing heavily. Kaede laid on top of Kirumi, when she suddenly clawed at her back.

"Y-You're… You're so talented-!" She complimented Kaede as she calmed down from the over stimulation.

"Thank you," Kaede replied. "But you also did an amazing job, you can leave now if you want, I'm sorry if anything I did earlier scared you."

Kirumi's response was to grab Kaede and lay down with her. Kaede could hear Kirumi's rushed heartbeat and it was just so adorable.

"Are you okay?" Kaede asked, just to double check and make sure. 

"I am perfectly fine thanks to you, thank you so much, love" Kirumi nuzzled into Kaede's neck.

Kaede felt warm and cuddled Kirumi as she pulled up and blanket and snuggled into. Kaede was blushing and held Kirumi tight, while giving her a kiss on the head. She felt so warm and cozy next to her. 

"I love you." Kirumi said after a few quiet minutes.

Kaede kissed the top of her head while holding Kirumi tightly in her arms. "I love you too!" 

They both fell asleep while curled up in each other, feeling a little closer in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Kirumi x Kaede fics, no I don't take criticism


End file.
